This invention relates to fishing tackle and especially, but not exclusively to fishing tackle having an element, which may comprise a snood, connected to a member such as a fishing hook or a fishing line.
The fishing line may be of the "long line" type having a plurality of hooks connected at spaced positions along the length of the line by a plurality of snoods. The length of such "long lines" varies from several metres up to two or three kilometers or even longer with snoods at typically a half to one meter intervals along at least a substantial part of the line length.